


A-maze-ing Bubbles

by Amerild



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bubbles everywhere, Cake, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sunshine Challenge, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerild/pseuds/Amerild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Sunshine Challenge on Tumblr. The prompt for this week (Week one) is Bubbles, so here we go. Sorry if it's a bit long but I was very inspired. Gratuitous amounts of fluff present, try not to be smothered by it, but I'm not making any promises, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-maze-ing Bubbles

Mark’s POV

I knew that Jack held a childlike joy for bubbles. I have seen his entire expression change from lazy boredom to wonder every time he saw them, either on TV or in real life. God, I love that man and I want to spend the rest of my days with him. My days are full of love and laughter since he moved in with me in LA a few years ago. I look into his icy blue eyes and I fall in love all over again, every single time. I love the feel of his slender body in my arms. It’s like I was made to hold him. And when he falls asleep on top of me on the couch, I marvel at the treasure I hold in my arms. My heart feels as though it’s filled to the brim with a golden light so powerful it’s blinding. Now that my planning is complete, I can put them in motion. I try to keep in the evil laughter rising in my chest. I always feel like an evil scientist when my plans come together so well.

Jack’s POV

I wake up as the morning sun hits my face when I turn my head towards it. My hand pats beside me on the bed and his side is cold. Crap, I had hoped to wake with him on our fifth anniversary. I rub my face a bit then notice a note on my bedside table.

‘Dearest Jackaroonie, I love you.  
Happy fifth anniversary!  
Five years of love, of happiness, of laughter of pure perfection.  
And it’s all thanks to you, you wonderful, handsome person, you!  
I have a little game for you, I’ll be waiting at the end.  
With love, your Markimoo.’

I take a short shower then dress in one of his hoodies, smiling as his scent surrounds me. He smells so good, it does incredible thing to my insides, even after all these years. I put on a pair of light blue skinny jeans with the black hoodie with a red ‘M’. I have his red t-shirt underneath it too. I search everywhere in our house for him.

As I pass near a window, I see a labyrinth of sorts invading our backyard. There are a few balloons here and there. No one is visible. I go outside and jump back, screaming.

“SURPRISE!” All the Grumps, Pewdiepie and Marzia, Yamimash and Jess, my parents, all four of my brothers and sisters, Mark’s mom and stepmom, his brother and his wife, Wade and Molly, Bob and Mandy, Matthias and Amanda are all crammed in a small space in front of the back patio doors, smiling and laughing that they succeeded in surprising the hell out of me.

“You all got me good, ye bastards!” I scream back, laughing. His brother, Tom, approached with a smile on his face. He gives me a paper then they all disperse in the labyrinth, leaving me all alone.

‘Dearest Jackaroonie,  
I hope you’re up for some fun.  
The whole yard has been transformed in a huge maze.  
I’m somewhere in it and you must find me if you want your gift.  
Love you, your Markimoo.  
Xxx  
PS: Your breakfast waits for you at the entrance.’

At that last sentence, my lips form a smile as my stomach growls. He knew me too well. A plate of pancakes, draped in my favourite toppings waits for me on a small table with a small chair. I wolf them down along with the glass of milk. A note is under the plate with just a big red heart signed Markimoo. He’s so goddamned cute, my adorkable romantic nerd of a boyfriend. I shove every note in the pockets of his hoodie. There is a large billboard at the entrance.

‘If you want to see everything,  
Explore to meet everyone.  
(I advise you to do it, it’s worth it, I promise.)  
There is one or more persons by dead end.  
Each will have a note.  
PS: Enjoy the bubbles!’

There was a bottle with a thingamabob to blow bubbles. The whole maze had a few bubbles here and there. A wide smile crosses my face. God, I love that goofy goober. I readjust my boss hat and begin to make my way, always following the right wall. Right around the corner, there’s Wade and his wife Molly, smiling at me. They hand me a note from him. A blast of bubbles wafts from behind them to my amazement.

‘Remember that first night with the Fireball at our first PAX East? I do.’

They both try and fail to contain their laughter at my furious blush. I do remember that night, only too well. Our first kiss and subsequent drunken make-out session which ended in a drunken sleep. The start of our beautiful relationship.

“Shut up Wade!” I say, laughing while trying to stop blushing. Not an easy task but I finally manage after a few moments. I leave them and continue following the wall and I meet Felix and Marzia in an empty corridor. They hand me another note. Again, a few bubbles surround us.

‘Remember that last night at our first PAX East? I do.’

I blush beet red again. Dammit Mark, do you want to kill me via nosebleed? Of course I remember, our first orgasm together. Felix and Marzia burst out laughing at my obvious discomfort.

“You should see your face, bro!” He says as he engulfs me in a big hug. “I missed you, Mark and you should come see us more often, bro!” He lets me go and I continue on my way. The next one I meet is my eldest brother. He hugs me super hard.

“Missed you, lil brother!”

“Missed you too!”

“Oh, I’m supposed to give you this!” He says, handing me a note, bubbles surrounding him.

‘Remember that first Skype call after the first PAX? I do.’

Oh God, that call had been so awkward! But it was the first time we told each other our love. So it is a cherished memory. Them feels! My eyes are tearing up. My brother hugs me again.

“I’m so glad you found someone like him, lil bro! Don’t let him, no matter what. He’s one of a kind.”

“That he is, I know, don’t worry. I’m thinking of maybe asking him to marry me if he doesn’t ask me soon.”

“Good idea.” He looks constipated. I wonder why… I continue making my way and after a few twists and turns, I encounter my eldest sis in a dead end.

“Hey sis!”

“Hey little bro, how ya doin’?”

“This day is shaping up to be the best of my life!”

“You have no idea!” She says as she hands me her note, waving away a few of the bubbles that were in her face.

‘Remember that time when she walked in on a ‘hot’ Skype session of ours? *wink* I do.’

Ok that’s it! He really wants to kill me by blushing too focking much. Sis is laughing her ass off.

“Oh God, the last time I saw you blush that red was when I walked in…”

“Can’t hear you, lalalalalala!” I say, blocking me ears, continuing my way. I’m able to hear her laughter through my fingers. God, her laughs are loud! I encounter my other sister next.

“Hey Sean! Missed you!” She says, hugging me, happy tears shining down her face. She always was the most emotional of all my siblings. She hands me a note and more bubbles are blown into her dead end.

‘Remember that night you invited me as a ‘plus one’ to her wedding in Ireland? I do.’

My eyes sting as I remember the night we spent making love. Our first night as lovers. Oh God, I’ve got to stop blubbering. He always had that effect on me, goddammit.

“Go, continue your journey, you’ll like it, I promise!” She says, pushing me to the next person. 

I turn a few corners and Tom and his wife are waiting for me in a little corridor. He hands me their note.

‘Remember the first time you visited me outside of a con? I do.’

Of course, I do, our first official date. I remember the night that followed too *blush*.

“Take care of my little brother, you hear?” Tom says good-naturedly.

“Aye.” I nod solemnly, a bit intimidated.

A few turns later, my da’s waiting for me. He’s got a big and bright smile, as usual.

“Hey da, long time no see!”

“Aye Sean, it’s good ter see ye agin lad!”

He hands me his note as yet another waft of bubbles surrounds us.

‘Remember that time I was visiting you and I invited you to move in with me? I do.’

The tears are flowing from my eyes. Strong arms engulf me as I sob in me da’s chest as he comforts me.

“He’s a good lad, aye?”

“Aye, da, he’s a very good man.” I choke a bit then say. “The very best.”

“Go to him, me boy. He’s waiting fer ye.” I wipe my eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie, inhaling a bit of his scent, sighing wistfully. I turn back, waving as I pass Tom on my way back.

I turn another corner and there’s Ma, chatting away with both of Mark’s Mas. They fall silent as they notice me, Ma’s bright red, curly hair a vivid contrast to Momiplier’s straight, glossy black hair and to Dee’s long blonde braid. The motherly love shining in their eyes is the same on every face. Mark’s Ma hands me their note.

‘Remember that time you fell seriously sick while you were in Ireland and I flew to you, because I was going out of my mind? I do.’

I do, I was so incredibly touched when he did that. He was so worried, he didn’t leave my side, except to go to the loo. He was there, holding my hand, anchoring me to him. My Ma opens her arms to me and she hugs me. Suddenly, two other pairs of arms engulf me from behind. I’m surrounded by motherly love and it feels glorious.

“I love ye, Ma. And both of ye too, Mark’s Mas.” The hug gets a bit tighter and then they let me go onwards on my journey. At least, this is what it feels like, a journey through all the good and bad memories of our love. I’m gonna be a blubbering mess if he keeps this up. We’re both such saps.

After quite a few turns, I meet the Grumps. They’ve been my idols for so long but now, they’re friends too. I feel so blessed, both for being able to call them my friends and for having so many fans. I hit 10 millions recently and Mark has 16 millions and we keep growing exponentially.

“Hey Sean!” They say almost at the same time.

“Hey everygrump!” I say, chuckling at my collective nickname for them. They always groan at the horrible pun and it makes me laugh every time. I love teasing them and they always reciprocate, in spades. Suzy hands me a note as all the others blow bubbles in our direction, making me smile widely.

‘Remember that first time we did a collab with the Grumps? I do.’

I let out a loud guffaw at that. All of us were in tears at the end of that collab, I had stitches in my sides the day after, still. They do a big ‘grump hug’ and they let me go on my merry way. However, Suzy runs a bit after me to catch me.

“Never let go of him, yours is a love that does not fade, a love that is once in several lifetimes.” She says, tears in her pale eyes.

“I know. Believe me, I know.” Then we part ways. The next dead end contains Aaron and Jess. He engulfs me in a big hug.

“Missed you so much, Sean.”

“Missed you too, Aaron. Hey Jess!”

“Hey Jack, he couldn’t stop talking about meeting you for the last weeks.” She says laughing.

Aaron hands me a note, blushing a bit.

‘Remember when they visited us and the walls were less soundproof than we thought they were? I do.’

“Goddammit Mark, you really wanna kill me with fluff and embarrassment?”

Jess burst out laughing, while Aaron was still a lovely shade of red.

“You have three other stops after us, then it’s Mark.” Jess informs me after a few moments. I still continue making my way through the maze. I notice now that there is more bubbles the closer I get to Mark. There are also a few glass bubbles hung here and there, most of them coloured. It’s so cute, my God, he went to such an extent just for an anniversary? Or is it for something more? Anticipation fills me up as I make my way to Bob and his wife Mandy.

“Hey Jackaroo, how are you?”

“Hey Bob, I feel great, a bit emotional though. You?”

“Great too, can’t wait for the party after. There’s going to be caaake!” He finishes his sentence in a sing-song voice then covers his ears.

“CAKE? WOOHOO! I LOVE CAKE!” I scream and I hear laughter coming from everybody else in the maze. I blush at that.

“Oops, did I say that out loud?”

“Ya think?” Bob says, holding his belly laughing with his usual communicative laugh. Mandy hands me their note, a bit dazed by my loud outburst.

‘Remember when we visited them and we did the mother of all collabs’ livestream and then the power went out? I do.’

Yeah, I remember how we panicked quite a bit. When we finally came back an hour later, our objective had been reached two times over. We all had tears in our eyes at our fans’ dedication. We stayed up way late into the wee hours of the night to thank them. We finally reached triple our original objective. It was our most successful charity livestream ever.

“See you later around the cake, that’s where I’ll be!” I say with a childlike enthusiasm.

“Will do, Jackaroo!” He sends me off with a pat on the back. After a few turns, I meet the youngest of my brothers.

“Hey Dave, long time no see!” I say, hugging him.

“Hi Sean, it’s been too long, aye?” He hands me his note.

‘You know I love you, right? Because I do, more than I’d ever thought possible.’

“Oh God! I’m going to be a focking blubbering mess when I’m outta here.”

“You already are, to be honest.”

“Shush.” I say, wiping my eyes. He starts laughing.

“Go, there’s only one other before Mark. He can’t wait to see you.”

After a few nooks and crannies and a long ass corridor, I finally meet up with Matthias and Amanda. He greets me with a brofist and she gives me a hug. He hands me the final note.

‘Remember that time when I did a very elaborate setup just to ask you a question? I do.’

That last note knocks the breath out of me. He couldn’t have, could he?

“He’s there, at the end of that corridor. It’s the final homestretch.” I’m already running by the end of that sentence. As I make it out of the maze, I spot him and I stand still. He’s wearing my favourite hoodie, the blue one and black skinny jeans. He’s mouth-wateringly beautiful, as always. He looks at me with shining chocolate eyes and comes giving me a hug. He then bends down on one knee, takes my hand and hands me one last note.

‘Dearest Jackaroonie,  
In these last five years, you’ve made me so happy.  
I never thought I’d ever find my one shining star.  
The one I want to spend the rest of my days with,  
And beyond, if there is more.  
I love you, Sean William McLoughlin  
And you would make me the happiest man of the galaxy  
If you would accept to become my husband.  
Will you marry me?’

It takes me a few moments to unclog my throat to finally be able to scream at the top of my lungs the only word that comes straight from my heart.

“YES!”

I hear quite a few whoops from behind me in the maze as he slides the perfect ring on my left ring finger. It was a white gold band with a blue sapphire surrounded by two smaller lighter blue sapphires, the main one being the exact colour of my eyes. Which are very teary, right now, thank you very much.

“I love ye, so much.” I’m able to choke out a few words past the lump in my throat.

“I love you too Sean.” He puts his hands on my waist and twirls me in the air. And then, while I’m still dazed, he kisses me lovingly.

“Aw.” We break off our kiss to see our families and friends looking at us.

“Hey, I was promised cake at the end of this, where is it?” They all laugh uproariously at that. His warm hand slips into mine, leading me towards a long table with lots of chairs and lots of delicious foods, including a very big triple chocolate cake topped with strawberries. My mouth waters at the thought of sinking my teeth into that masterpiece of bakery. Mark is already cutting up a big piece and then he hands it to me, a wide and ecstatic smile illuminating his handsome face. I sneak in another kiss, I just can’t resist this beautiful man, my future husband. It feels so right, as always, like a puzzle piece that slides into place. It’s just…

Perfect!


End file.
